AmazingWebWarrior's Civil War
by TheAmazingWebWarrior
Summary: *Reuploaded* When a incident in Miami occured, The government made a law that all superheroes must work for the government or get arrested. When the heroes hear of this news, This question roams through thier heads, "Whose side are you on?"
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1: Prologue

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-Men, and Spider-Man are created by Marvel Comics. They are used only for entertainment purposes.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

In the city of Miami, Florida, a group of costumed adventurers called The New Warriors was staking out a house by an alleyway. A guy in a yellow and blue uniform touches his earpiece and says "I see three... No wait. There's Coldheart taking out the trash bag. There are four of them. And they are on the most wanted list?" "Cobalt Man, Coldheart, Speedfreek, and Nitro… yep, they escaped the Vault four months ago, and all of them have records as long as time." said a man in a black and white suit, "Coldheart fought Spider-Man twice and get this, Speedfreek almost killed the Hulk." then a man in all black and a black and red mask named Night Thrasher looks up from his binoculars and said "Wait… what?!" "Duude… these guys are wayyy out of our league. We can't go in there." said a chubby dude with goggles named Microbe. "But, dude, think about the ratings. This could the most famous episode in history," said Speedball, "For two years, we have drove around the nation, looking for bad guys to fight, and the best we ever got was a group of kids who were doing a bike sting."

"This could be the episode that can make our show famous again." said Speedball, "If we kick these guys' asses, people will like it so much, they'll forget about Nova leaving the team to be with the Guardians of the Galaxy." then, a girl all blue walks up to Speedball and asked "What's the plan?" "Simple. The plan is that you spend five minutes in the makeup department, Namorita." said Speedball, "You think our viewers out there want to see a zit smack dab on your face?" As he was about to tell the actual Plan, Night Thrasher interrupts by saying "Not good." "What's wrong?" said Microbe. "We have been spotted!" said Night Thrasher as he sees Coldheart look at them. Coldheart drops the trash bag and runs into the house. "GUYS! IN COSTUME NOW!" she said, "IT'S A RAID!" Speedball and the New Warriors run towards the house and Speedball jumps and smashes into a window. "Holy..!" said Speedfreek as he was getting dressed. Speedball rams Speedfreek and they go through the front door. "I heard that the clothes make the man, pal," said Speedball, "And in your case, it's totally true!" As he hits Speedfreek in the jaw, a cameraman walked up and said "Hey Speedball, the sound cut out for a bit. Can you say that again?" "Sure thing," said Speedball, "And in your case, It's totally true!" he kicks Coldheart in the face, knocking him out. Meanwhile, in the backyard, Namorita and Night Thrasher were battling Coldheart. "Wait a minute... I know you," said Coldheart, "You're those New Warriors guys from that reality show. No way a Fish-Girl and a Bondage Queen will stop me!"

"I beg to differ Coldheart!" said Namorita as she gives a punch to the jaw, knocking her out. "Um… can you cut out the part where she said Bondage Queen camera crew?" said Night Thrasher. "Oh, yeah. Because Night Thrasher sounds WAY better," said Microbe as he stands over a knocked out Cobalt Man, "Got my Bacterial Beasties rusting Cobalt man here if anyone wants to track down that old Captain Marvel bad guy." "Not to worry, Microbe," said Namorita as she glides off, "I'm on it!" she spots Nitro and slams him into an empty school bus in front of an elementary school. "Get up Nitro! And please don't use those lame explosions of yours because that's going to get me angry!" she said. "Namorita, right? Aren't you namor's cousin or sister or something? Well, I'm afraid we are not the villains you find in a bargain bin you usually face, sweetheart," said Nitro as his eyes lights up, "Your facing the big leagues now!" when he makes a explosion, he did not know kids were in the school next to them and destroyed the school, leaving a humongous crater in the city of Miami.

Author's note: That's the prologue for my big Civil war story. It's going to be my own retelling of the original Civil War storyline in the comics, but, with a few twists, like instead of Stamford, Connecticut, I used Miami, Florida as an event to fuel the Superhuman Registration Act, thus starting the civil war. It will be the original Captain America versus Iron-Man idea because it will be too hard to do the Iron-Man versus Captain Marvel. So, next chapter will be the Road to Civil War.

Stay Tuned!

theAmazingWebWarrior

(P.s: I know I have mistakes in the story that I need to try to fix. But, it's good to keep an eye out for these. Just let me know and I'll try to improve more later in the story.)


	2. Road to War

Chapter 2: Road to War

Later, Iron-Man and Captain America watch the other Avengers and firefighters find survivors in the crater. Iron Man turns to Cap and says "I heard a lead on Nitro. Rumor has it they he escaped via a pickup truck. Cap turns to Iron Man upset and says "Does it even matter Tony?" said Cap, "All these children, Stark. The F.E.M.A officer said there could be eight or nine hundred deaths. All for some dumb reality show." "They should have called us in, Steve. Speedball knew the New Warriors were way out of their league," said Iron-Man, "The whole nation saw the part where they said they were only after the ratings." Somewhere in the crater, firefighters crowd over a pile of rubble and call out to the X-Men. "Hey, um, Marvel Girl. Cyclops. We some help over here!" said one of the firefighters, "Motion detectors are picking up body movement twenty feet down, but, we don't have out bulldozers yet." Marvel Girl walks up and uses her telekinesis to lift up the rubble, revealing an older man with four little children. On the other side of the crater, the Avengers are also clearing rubble. Goliath turns to Mrs. Marvel and said "Those Sentinels won't just watch over mutants after this incident, Carol. This moment is the straw that broke the camel's back. Just mark my words." "Ya think?" said Mrs. Marvel. "Are you kidding me? After Philadelphia getting bombed, Bruce Banner trashing Las Vegas…. Logan saying he was going to kill the president?" said Goliath, "This is the start of the witch hunts, Carol. They will be after us with pitchforks and torches." "Yeah, well. Maybe they're right this time, Bill," said Mrs. Marvel, "Who can justify this?" Overnight, they were many news reports and interviews, even an interview with She-Hulk, saying that all Super Heroes should register to the government because their powers are dangerous to the world. After a memorial service in Miami, As Tony Stark walks out of the church, a woman walked up to him and spits on his face.

"You're a filthy piece of shit, Tony Stark!" she said to him angrily. One of Stark's body guards walk up to the woman trying to make her leave. But, she's resisting their command. "Uh, Ma'am, I know you're upset, but, the New Warriors' incident had nothing to do with Me." said Stark as he cleans his face. "Oh really? And who finances the Avengers? Who's been telling kids with super powers to be outlaws over the years, so they can join his evil boy band?" said the woman, "You fund this hell, Stark. With your worthless money." she walks away all sad and angry. In the crowd, Jameson and Peter Parker were taking pictures and Jonah was smiling. The next day, at the Baxter Building, The Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, and other superheroes talk about the Act. "So, what are you talking about, Reed," said , "That I'll be forced to become a federal agent or I'll be arrested?" "Actually, Stephen," said Reed Richards, "You were one of the few Post- Humans they wanted to seek a compromise with." "This looks like they are finally closing us down, guys." said Luke Cage. "Or making us more legitimate," said Iron-Man, "Why shouldn't we be better-trained and more public?" "Somebody once said we should go on strike if they mess with us like that," said Patriot, leader of the Young Avengers, "Does anyone think that's a good idea?" "I don't think anyone here wants to do a strike, Patriot." said Reed. "So, what's the consensus?" said Cyclops. "As far as I'm concerned, Miami was our wake-up call. What alcoholics refer to as moment of clarity," said Iron-Man, "Becoming more public makes perfect sense if it helps people sleep at night." Falcon walks up and says "I can't believe this. These masks are a tradition. We can't just become some super-cop."

"Really Sam? We're lucky people have been patient for as long as they have." said Hank Pym, or as people know as Yellow jacket, "Why should we hide behind these worthless things?" "Because it's not so pretty outside, bub." said Wolverine. Tell me about it, pal," said the Thing, "I heard Johnny got attacked by a mob last night and got sent to the hospital because they believe morons like you are a menace." "Who knows?" said Spider-Man hanging by a web, "If they're forcing everyone to work for America, I think a whole lot of people might just hang up the suits." "Secret Identities are not a big deal, Peter," said Invisible Woman, "The FF has been publicly known since before you became a hero, and it never was really important." "Yeah, well… not until I come home one day to see my girlfriend killed by an octopus arm and my aunt begging for mercy." said Spider-Man. "This is the end of the way we do business," said Daredevil, "You can smell it in the air."

Meanwhile, on the SHIELD Helicarrier, Captain America was meeting up with Director Maria Hill. "Cap, I'm told that twenty-three of your closest friends are meeting in the Baxter Building talking about the Superhuman Registration Act," said Hill, "You think they're going to go for it?" "I don't think that's for me to decide." said Cap. "Cut the Bullcrap, Rogers," said Maria, "We'll never be close like you and Nick was, but, I'm still the head of SHIELD." "I think this law will split us down the middle," said Cap, "I think you're going to have us a civil war with one another." "How many rebels do you think will disagree, Steve?" said Maria. "A lot," said Cap, "Especially people like Daredevil and Luke Cage." "This proposal goes to vote in three weeks and could be law in as little as a month. But, we can't go unprepared." said Hill, "We are already making a Anti-Superhuman Response Unit here, but, we need to make sure the Avengers are on the right side and that You're out there leading them." "Screw that idea." said Cap, "You're telling me to arrest people who risk their lives for this country every freaking day of the year." "No, I'm asking you to obey the will of the people Captain." said Hill. "Don't play dumb with me Hill. Us heroes needs to stay above that or the government starts telling us who the bad guys are." said Cap. Then, a group of soldiers in Iron-Man-like body armor surround them with guns loaded and ready. "Is this the Unit you were talking about?" asked Cap. "We don't want a war, Steve," said Hill, "People are just sick and tired of living in the Wild West." "Weapons down, men." said Cap to the soldiers around him. "Stand your ground, men!" said Hill, "He is not your commanding officer." "Damn you Hill…" said Cap. "Tranquilizers NOW!" yelled Hill as Cap hits some of the soldiers. As the tranquilizers were coming towards him, Cap pulls one of the men in front of him and blocking them. He runs towards a window and crashes through it. On the way down, Shield agents were shooting at him, but, he blocks the bullets with his shield. As a jet was about to go into the hangar, Cap jumps on the jet and makes a crack with his shield. "Just keep flying soldier." Cap said as it turns and flies off. The next day, at the White house, people were protesting near the gates. Inside, the President's cabinet was having a meeting. "Now, that Captain America went underground," said the President, "The people against the act have a role model now." "Then, we find a leader of our own." said Iron-Man, surrounded by Reed Richards and Hank Pym. "What do you think we should do, Stark?" said the President. "You push ahead with the registration, gentlemen," said Iron-man, "Leave Steve Rogers to us."

 _ **Author's note: And now, the war will begin. As I said before, this is my retelling of the original Civil War comic storyline, but, with my own twists, like Spidey won't have the Iron-Spider suit and stuff. I know there's bad language in this story because this story is rate Teen and up, so, don't show kids this story. As you may know on my Spidey stories, I got a message from one of my readers (Diligent Writer) that there was no overall character development and there was no stakes. That's what I'll try to do in this story, so read to find out.**_

 _ **Next: Divided we stand**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_


	3. Divided We Stand

Chapter 3: Divided we stand

One night at a warehouse, Anti-superhuman Soldiers found Vulture and Shocker tied up on a metal pipe. "… and that asshole broke my nose," said Shocker, "I thought you losers were supposed to arrest him." "Did you find more villains, Unit three?" said Hill via communicator. "There's two on the top floor, and others found Stilt-Man tied up in the girl's room," said one of the officer, "How many does Vulture and the Shocker take him up to, Commander Hill? Is that eight of these losers, or nine? "Fifteen, General. Fifteen supervillians in thirty-four hours," said Hill, "But, it doesn't add up. There's no way Captain America could beat all these guys at once. It's impossible." "Meaning?" said the officer. "Our greatest fear has finally surfaced," said Hill, "He's not alone anymore." Meanwhile, at the Baxter Building, Susan Storm watches Reed work in his lab. "How's the project?" she said. "Better than I expected. Stark's plan for the heroes is the most spectacular thing I've ever worked on, Sue," said Reed, "He wasn't kidding when he said he'll revolutionize every Superhuman in America. Never been as excited." "Heh… well. Maybe I'd be excited too if his genius plan didn't mean putting half our Christmas card list in prison." said Susan. "Agreed. But, they don't leave us any choice if they refuse to register, Sue. Just look at my projections to see the dangers they're cheating." said Reed as he points to wall full of equations. "What do you mean? All I see is garbage." said Susan confused. "No… It's the exponential curve of the number of heroes following and the apocalypse we're facing if unlicensed heroes isn't brought under control." said Reed, "Tony's plan is an amazing opportunity for all of us." "What's this Project 42 thingy?" said Susan. Reed grabs Susan's arm. "Sorry Sue, but, I'm afraid you can't know about that." said Reed. "Ok. Well… I guess I should visit Johnny in the hospital then." said Susan as she walks towards the door. "Say hi to Johnny for me." said Reed as she is at the door.

At Stark Tower, Tony Stark and his friend Happy Hogan are sitting discussing about the Registration Act. "Ten minutes till it becomes a law. Word from SHIELD that we got ninety-nine signatures already." said Happy, "Pretty much what you guessed, right?" "Any word from Captain America?" said Tony as he looks up. "The only thing I learned is that he is making a team and he'll see this thing to the finish." said Happy. "Oh, god." said Stark, "Please let us be doing the right thing we are doing here…" he gets up and stares at the big screen saying "Registration Act becomes Law". The day after Patriot runs from rooftop to rooftop, being chased by a helicopter full of SHIELD agents. "We see an unregistered minor stopped a drug dealing in costume, sir." said one of the agents, "Identified as Patriot, of the Young Avengers, I am in pursuit." "Roger that. Star Fox three. Permission to use tranquilizers and minimum force." said the commander. As the copter fired at Patriot, but, the bullets bounce off of Patriot's skin.

When Patriot reaches the end of the rooftop, he jumps and crashes into an office building window. "Guys. You there?!" said Patriot via a communicator, "SHIELD caught me breaking up a drug deal. These guys are not messing around." Then, the copter fires a smoke bomb at Patriot and explodes in the building. "Now, you see what happens when you try to be like Captain America." said the officer rounding up the Young Avengers. Meanwhile somewhere classified, Daredevil and Luke Cage are at a monitor, watching the crime scene. "SHIELD caught the Young Avengers on east 22nd," said Daredevil, "Should we gather a group and intercept?" "Steve and Falcon are already undercover at the scene, Matt," said Luke, "Even Falcon told me to keep the coffee on." As the convoy travels on a highway, an agent is trying to talk to the driver with glasses. "I want to see this new super prison thing everyone talking about. Do you?" said the agent. Then, the agent with glasses pushes the talking agent out of the door and he smashes into the police cars behind them. Then, one of the agents in the back took off his helmet, revealing to be Falcon. "Hey Wiccan, I need one of your teleportation spells Pronto!" he said to Wiccan, one of the Young Avengers. Then, police and SHIELD officers hold a barrage on the other end of the highway. "Um... Falcon," said the agent driving, "Can you speed up the process?!" "Just say it KID!" said Falcon to Wiccan. "I want to be somewhere; I want to be somewhere…" Wiccan said fast. Then, the convoy truck glow with energy and teleports into a secret base. Then, Stature walks out and says "Uh… Where the hell are we?" Then, Cable walks in and said "Welcome to the Rebellion, kids." "What is this place?" said Wiccan. "This is a SHIELD safe house that's only known by the top SHIELD agents." said the agent with the glasses. "How many are there exactly?" asked Hulkling. "Only Nick Fury knows about it." said the agent in the glasses. "He's gone underground too and can only be contacted by disposable cell phones," said Daredevil as he tries to free Hulkling, "He said we can use this place as long as we want. And he's already making up new identities for us." "Why do we need new ones?" asked Patriot. "Your old ones are probably compromised, Patriot, and you're going to need somewhere to stay when we aren't fighting crime. The agent took off his glasses, only to reveal to be Steve Rogers. "This is where we live for the duration," said Steve, "Tony's team is planning something big, and this is where we fight back. Dagger interrupts them by showing them a news conference with Tony Stark in it.

In Washington D.C, Tony Stark is at a press conference. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure I don't have to introduce you to Mrs. Miriam Sharpe," Tony said as he introduces the woman from before, "Mrs. Sharpe, you may recall, lost her son during the Miami incident and kick started my passion for the Registration Act. Likewise, I'm pretty sure Spider-Man needs no introduction." Spider-man swings down from the roof of the Congress building and lands next to Tony Stark. "Um… hi folks. As you may recall, I've guarded my identity really closely over the years," said Spidey, "And it's only after a long talk with my girlfriend and aunt that I've decided to take the following step." "See… Registration gave us a choice: we can continue the trend Steve Roger advocates and have people with powers completely unchecked," said Spidey, "Or heroes can go legitimate and earn back some public trust." "I'm not wearing my old mask because I feel bad of what I'm doing now. I'm proud of whom I am," said Spidey, "And I am here right now to prove it…" Spidey grabs his mask and takes it off. "I am Peter Parker and I've been Spider-Man for 3 years," Peter said, "Any questions?"

 _ **Next Chapter will be the first battle of this war. You may like how I introduce the Young Avengers into the story. Also, you may like how I made Spidey reveal his identity to the world, like how I did to the comics. Also, I have a just for fun poll up on my page because I just want to know which side you're on. So, check that out!**_

 _ **Next: the Fire in your heart**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	4. The Fire in thier hearts

Chapter 4: The Fire in Their Hearts

In the little, hidden kingdom in Africa people called Wakanda; Reed Richards was talking to T'challa, or known by people as Black Panther. "So… you unmasked Spider-Man on television?" said T'challa. "No, he volunteered to do it, because Tony explained the gravity of our problem," said Reed, "Confidence in Super humans is at an all-time low. Tony's plan for a new beginning is the only thing we have left. "A super police force covering the whole country? And me helping him hunt down friends that disagree with your stupid law?" said T'challa, "I don't think so, Richards. We don't like it when America interferes with our affairs, and I can only assume the feeling is reciprocated." "Actually, the President requested this of you personally…" said Reed. "Well, I guess he will be disappointed," said T'challa, "Now tell me: What about Johnny? Is the Human Torch recovering well?" "I haven't checked in for a week, but Sue's barely left his side," said Reed, "If anything happened, I would've heard." "Man. I love it out here, don't you? This high-tech jungle," said Reed, "It's so weird standing among the trees without bugs or birds. I've always wanted to ask: Does the eco-system adapt itself or did you do this personally?" "One word of advice Richards," said T'challa, "Call Susan." As days passed, there's been news about Captain America and his team all over the newspapers. At a diner somewhere, Cap, Hercules, Daredevil, and Goliath are in disguises and talking about the Act again and on what does Spider-Man's unmasking means to other heroes. Then, Goliath gets a call on his disposable cell phone. "I got news of a chemical plant that went on fire near the Hudson. Command said there's three or four hundred inside and they're sending Cloak and Dagger to teleport us in. They leave and get dressed in an alley way.

At a chemical plant called Lieber-Kirby chemicals: Cap and his team are teleported in. "How many workers did the call say?" Cap asked. "Three or four hundred... But, something ain't right here," Cable said, "I'm getting nothing over my Info-Net connection about panic alarms, or…" "Uh, what's wrong Cable?" Luke Cage said. Cable looks down at a fallen sign that says "Lieber-Kirby: Division of Stark International". "Guys! We need to leave. It's a trap!" said Cable. Then, a barrage of tranquilizers hit Cloak and Wiccan, knocking them out. "Well… of course it's a trap," said Iron-Man landing from the sky, with other heroes around him, "How else do you think we will be able to get you all in one place?" "What the fuck did they do, Cap?!" said Hulkling, "They're out cold!" Spider-Man jumps off the wall and lands behind them. "It's just a tranquilizer to make sure you guys don't teleport out of here," said Spidey, "Falcon- 56, you got these guys in your sight?" "Ready when you are, Parker," said one of the soldiers in the copters, "Just give out the word." "Commander Hill to all agents: you're only there for Air Support," said Hill, "Hold your fire and await further orders!" "You've been busy, eh Tony?" said Cap. "We are not here to arrest you, Steve. I talked SHIELD into offering you one last chance." said Iron-Man. "You mean like a surrender?" said Cap, "Thanks, but, I'm fine with what I'm doing." "Aw come on Cap," said Spidey, "The only people that are winning are the Villains, dude. This goes against on what you believed in." "Don't talk that to me, Peter," said Cap, "I saw the little meeting on TV. Is your Aunt May happy to know that Electro has her zip code now?"

"Steve, listen, I know you're mad. I know it's a long way from the way we used to do. But, this isn't WW2 anymore," said Iron-Man, "The world does not want masks and secret identities anymore. They want to feel like we are the good guys again, and there is no way to earn back their trust." "You have known me ever since we thawed you out of the ice years ago, Steve. You know I wouldn't do this unless I believed in it with all my heart," said Iron-Man, "I don't want to fight you. I just wanted to give you our plans for our twenty-first century overhaul." said Iron-Man as he holds out his hand. Cap looks at Tony's hand and the helicopters hovering above. "Fine. You've got five minutes." said Cap as he shakes Tony's hand. "That's the time I need…" said Iron-Man. Spider-man claps and says "All right Cap! Didn't I say this would have worked this way?" Iron-Man looks on his hand to see a device on his palm. Then, his suit is covered with energy and is malfunctioning. "It's a SHIELD electron scrambler. Fury's team made it just in case you ever went to the other side." said Cap as he hits Tony. Then, Goliath grows and knocks the other heroes back. Then, Yellow jacket grows and restrains Goliath. "I thought you were supposed to be smarter than this, Bill." said Yellow jacket. "Command to Copters: Do not get involved until perimeter is breached," said Hill, "Project Thunder is up next. I repeat, hold your fire until Tony Stark gives the Go-Ahead." As Spider-Man punches Patriot, Cap throws his shield at him, but, Spidey grabs it with a web line. "Hey. Be careful, Rogers. This can hurt someone." he said as he hits some of Cap's team with it. Then, he uppercuts Cap with the shield. Meanwhile, Iron-man is on the floor with his malfunctioning armor. "Jarvis reroute power and reboot the armor." said Iron-Man. "Rerouting complete, sir." said Jarvis. The suit turns back on and Iron-man flies into cap and runs him into a building. Cap gets up and tries to punch Iron-man, but Iron-Man dodges and hits Cap in the side. "You're wasting your time Steve," said Iron-Man as he hits Cap in the face, "This new armor recorded ever fight you've ever did. It knows your next move before you even do it…" Then, Hercules runs to help Captain America, knocking heroes to the side. Meanwhile on the Helicarrier, an agent runs up to Maria Hill and tells her "500 more soldiers surrounding the perimeter, commander. Awaiting your orders." "Keep them on stand-by," Hill said, "Project Thunder has his first crack at this." Then, a thunderbolt strikes Hercules, knocking him back. The other heroes on Cap's team looks at the scene. "What the hell…?" said Luke Cage. Then, multiple thunderbolts hit them too, knocking them back. Daredevil looks up and is shocked. "Oh my…" said Daredevil as he sees Thor standing right in front of them.

 _ **Hold on, guys. This is only the first part of the battle. You may know I did a reference to Jack Kirby and Stan Lee because of their last names is the chemical plant's name. Also, you may like Thor appearing now, but, later on the story, he won't be as he seems he is.**_

 _ **Next: Are you feeling the electricity?**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	5. Man versus Machine

Chapter 5: Man vs. Machine

Everyone froze in shock as they see Thor stand in front of them. "T-Thor…?" said Falcon, "What are you doing? It's me Falcon." "W-where have you been?" said Dagger, "Everyone thought you were dead!" Thor turns around in disgust. "No Dagger…" said Thor, "That would be you!" He throws his hammer and knocks everyone to the floor. "My god! This is wrong!" said Dagger, "We've got to leave now! This is really wrong…!" "You're all cowards," said Thor, "You're going no where!" he slams his hammer on the ground and creates shockwaves that knocks everyone off their feet. Meanwhile inside the building, Iron-Man stands over an overly injured Captain America. "Steve, please don't get up. I don't want to beat you again. Your jaw's basically falling off," said Iron-man, "Just give up and I'll get you medical support for you at SHIELD." a battle damaged Captain America gets up and raises his fist. "You… really think I'm... Going down… to you?!" said Captain America. Iron-Man raises his hand and presses a button. 'Iron-Man to all others: activate the audio blocks;" said Iron-Man via communicator, "This is going to hurt a lot." Then, an ear piercing sound hits Cap and his team fall on the floor. "I just can't look…" said Susan Storm as she sees the rebels on the floor. "I don't like it either, Sue, but, at least no one is severely injured," said Reed, "Thor, stand down. SHIELD clean up can handle things from here.

Iron-man squats over the fallen Captain America as he struggles to stay conscious. "You're a tough old man, Steve. This frequency knocks anyone out in three seconds," said Iron-Man, "But, look at you now, you're still moving." "I'm sorry it has to be this way Rogers. Just make this quick and close your eyes and you'll wake up in our special super hero detention center." "Sir, Environment warning, said Jarvis, "Non-Human attack registered." Iron-Man turns around to see Hercules rushing at him. Then, the building explodes, sending Cap outside. "Guys… the sounds are off." said Kate Bishop. Then, Cap's team gets up and beats the crap out of Iron-Man's forces. As Hercules beats the crap out of Iron-Man, he calls out to Falcon saying "Sam! Get Steve out of here!" "Already on my way!" said Falcon as he flies and gets Cap before the rubble falls on him. "Cable! We need you to get into Cloak's mind and activate a portal," said Falcon, "Everyone else can gather around and hitch a ride." Then, SHIELD soldiers gather around in front of Goliath and prepare to fire. He grabs a truck and throws it at them, knocking them back. He rushes at Thor and prepares to attack. Thor gathers energy in his hammer and makes a hole through Goliath's chest, instantly killing him. "My god…" said Dagger shocked, "Thor just killed Bill!" "FALL BACK!" yelled Falcon, "We need to leave or we are all going to die!" "Wrong Falcon, said Thor as he charges up his hammer again, "You are all going to die." He fires all of the charged up energy and blasted the group, but, they are blocked by an invisible force field. Susan Storm reappears and says "All of you… leave." "What about the others?!" said Patriot. "You can stay if you want Patriot," said Cable, "But, everyone else wants to leave. So we are leaving!" Before they teleported, Falcon's last words were "Susan, thanks." Reed Richards walks up to Thor and says "Richard Wagner, 1813- 1883." Thor closes his eyes and stands motionless. Hank Pym walks up to Reed all confused. "What the fuck just happened Richards?!" said Hank, "I thought you gave him some directives: you said he can act like the actual Thor!" "Sue, please," said Reed, "You've got to believe I had…" "Shut up reed," said Susan, "And Don't you dare say a word to me!" the others were looking at Goliath's dead corpse. "I thought you knew what you were doing Stark," said Spider-Man, "You said we were doing this because we did not want to hurt anyone else!"

 _ **Finally! The first death in one of my stories that is dramatic. Sorry to feel happy, but, Goliath's death was actually the first Super Hero death I ever wrote. But, it seems Spider-Man is rethinking his position in his side of the Registration Act.**_

 _ **Next: Betrayal**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	6. Choosing Sides

Chapter 6: Choosing sides

Back at Stark Tower, all of Tony's team is trying to recover from their wounds from the battle. In the lab, Reed Richards and a team of scientist are examining Thor and his hammer. Spider-Man walks up to Hank Pym and the Wasp. "You feel ok, Hank?" asked Spider-Man. "No, Peter, I'm not ok. I just watched a super human I helped create blow a hole in one of my best friends," said Hank, "Do you think I'm so remote—so detached—that this would make some impact on me?" "Peter… I'm sorry that he's feeling this way." said Wasp. "It's all right, Jan," said Spidey, "We were all freaked out. This wasn't exactly what we signed up for." "I can't believe we cloned an actual god," said Hank, "Did you know Tony had that strand of Thor's hair ever since the Avengers first formed. What kind of man combs his furniture for hair and skin cells?" "A man with a lot of foresight I guess." said Wasp. "But, I just don't understand why our Thor-clone killed a man. Is he missing a mortal mind?" said Hank, "Do we need to fuse him with a Donald Blake or a Jake Olson in order for him to function right?" Then, the Thor clone wakes up and looks at Peter, Jan, and Hank with a smile, which freaks Peter out. "Do you ever wonder if we picked the right side?" asked Peter. At Cap's base, his team was recovering as well. "Just get a chance? Are you nuts?!" said a Cap hooked up to a harness; "We got twenty more supporters, Dark Hawk. Tony's team is disappearing by the hour." "Who the hell cares? Bill's dead and half of our team's locked up at their new prison… this big complex that Reed Richards is building…" said Dark Hawk. "And you want them to get away with it, Kyle?" said Cap with a death stare. "The way I see it, they have no choice because Thor is on the government's side." said Cable. "That's not Thor," said Cap, "it's just some clone that they've been creating for their team. You think Thor would've killed Goliath?" "Bill died the second he thought he got close to him," said Dark Hawk, "Let's leave guys." "Where will you go, Kyle?" said Cage, "You going to wear a badge and let people boss you around? We are supposed to be volunteers." "No. We are supposed to be the good guys, Luke." said Dark Hawk. Kate Bishop looks at Stature and says "Cassie?" "I'm sorry Kate," said Stature, "But, I just don't want to become like Wiccan. I want to fight Bad guys, not SHIELD and other heroes." "Let them go if they don't care for freedom," said cap, "it's time we ditched this base anyways."

Back at Stark Tower, Wasp, Tony, Happy, and Reed walked through the lab. "How many people are we losing?" asked Tony. "More than we hoped for," said Reed, "a trio of Steve's team thinked about coming to us, but, they do have the advantage this time." "Why couldn't we do the 50 State Initiative like we planned?" said Wasp, "Wouldn't these new heroes help bring order again?" "Yes, but, they're still a month away from being done," said Reed, "We need to move fast and we need people with experience in Super Human combat." "You mean these Thunderbolts you've assembled?" asked Wasp. "After what just happened, it's the only thing action we can do Jan." said Tony. "Their involvement is temporary because they are supposed to catch cap's team, and then, they'll go to prison afterwards." said Reed. "Every single one of them will be chipped and tagged, they will be monitored by nanobots." said Tony. "They don't really look happy to team up with us…" said Jan as she sees villains lined up in the room.

Later, Spider-Man walks up to Iron-Man in his office. "Um…Tony can I talk to you?" said Spider-Man. "Sure. What do you need?" said Stark. "I want to say I don't want any part of this anymore," said Spider-Man, "I want to protect my friends and family and this whole thing might hurt or kill all of them. I hope you understand." "Oh, I understand…," said Iron-man as he flies and rams Spider-Man through a wall, "… TRAITOR!" "Tony… let me explain," said Spider-Man, "I don't have a problem working with SHIELD, but, putting people in the Negative Zone, your brainless cyborg killing Goliath? That's where I cross the line." "You think you'll be able to go back to your old life since the whole nation knows who you are?" said Iron-Man, "This isn't even about you anymore! What about your aunt? What about your girlfriend, Mary Jane?" Spider-Man punches Iron-man through another wall with anger. "You better leave them alone, Stark." said Spider-Man. "I'm disappointed in you, Parker." said iron-man as he tries to blast Spider-Man with his repuslers." As Spider-man dodges each blast, he says "Not as I'm disappointed as I am in myself." he rushes towards a window to escape, but it does not shatter. "Hey. Welcome to stark Tower, where all the glass windows are reinforced." said Iron-man. "Now… where did we leave off?" said Iron-man. But, SHIELD soldiers came in and fired at Spider-man, which knocks him out of the building. Iron-Man runs up to the hole in the wall to see Spider-man. "Damn it!" said Iron-man. Down below, Spider-Man lands on a hot dog cart. _"Ow. That was just…ow."_ thought Spidey as he gets up. Iron-Man lands in front of him. "I trusted you Spider-Man; I took you under my wing," said Iron-Man, "And this is how you repay me?" "No…THIS IS!" said Spider-Man as he uppercuts Iron-Man. Iron-man grabs Spider-man and shoves him against a wall. "Peter, you don't need to run. You're registered now," said Iron-Man, "If you just come with me, we can forget this ever happened and…" Spider-man blinds Iron-Man with webbing and kicks him off and escapes into the sewers. " _Tony thinks I gone somewhere in the city. and even if he thinks this might be it, I don't think he'll go somewhere with no space to move,"_ thought Spider-Man in his slightly tattered costume, _"Not to mention all these gas pipes waiting for a repulsor blast to go off in his face." "And I don't even know what I'm stepping in, eww,"_ thought Spidey, _"At least I'm in the clear for now. Unfortunately, the law will be after me, and with the entire Earth knowing who I am, the question is… Where do I go now?"_ On the SHIELD Helicarrier, Maria Hill talks to Tony Stark. "Tony, this is Hill. I got word that Spider-Man betrayed us. Remain there and wait for back up," she said, "I'm pulling every agent on the ground." "Maria…I just need to talk to him." said Iron-Man. "Request denied, Stark over and out." Then, she goes to the intercom. "T-Bolts division, I want 14 operatives activated on a sixty-minute trial," she said, "I know we are saving them for the final battle, but, this situation's critical. Invisible mode is essential at all times. Operation Thunderbolts is still top secret!" "Yes, Commander!" said one of the agents. "I knew we couldn't trust him." said Hill. Meanwhile, in the sewers, Spider-man is running for his life. Then, a SHIELD agent spots Spider-Man and sends people in. Then, a toy with a weird nose comes towards Spider-man and blows up, knocking him back. Then, a villain named Jester comes in and laughs. "Well, well, if it isn't Peter Parker," he said, "How does it feel to be the bad guy Pete? How does it feel for the Jester to be the good guy?" Then, the Hobgoblin flies in and tosses a gas pumpkin bomb and it explodes in Spider-man's face. As Spider-man chokes on the gas, Jester throws an explosive yo-yo at Spider-man, which knocks him back. As Spider-man, with enough damage to look like the suit's almost gone, tries to get up, Jester throws another yo-yo at Spidey on the back, which knocks him back down. Then, Hobgoblin comes in and shoves Spider-man against the wall. "At first, I thought this gig was stupid. Working for SHIELD and all." he said. "But when we got permission to kick the crap out of you… Well, what can we do?" said Jester, "We're only obeying orders right?" "I just wanted to do the right thing…" said a croggy Spidey, "Did you know my uncle got shot?" Then, two bullets go through Hobgoblin and Jester's heads, killing them. "Wait... I think I remember you… from a year ago." said Spider-man as he sees the figure in front of him. Later, at cap's secret headquarters, his team was discussing ways to get into the Baxter Building until Punisher buts through the door with a heavily damaged Spider-man in his arms. "WE NEED A MEDIC NOW!" he yells at Cap and his team as his costume gets soaked in blood.

 _ **And that's that. Spider-man is officially in Captain America's side in Civil War. Now, the real fun begins! Thanks so much for all the favorites and stuff. Really appreciate it. There will be a Spider-Man sequel for this story when I'm done. And read Spidey's prequel to this too.**_

 _ **Next: Final battle part 1**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


	7. Final Battle Prelude

Chapter 7: Final Battle Prelude

Captain America stand in shock as he sees the Punisher holding a heavily damaged Spider-man. "Medic Team," yelled Cap, "Get over here NOW!" "w-what happened to him?!" said one of the medics. "There are multiple fractures and a lot of blood loss," said Punisher, "Thanks to Stark and his team of idiots, he seemed to ingest a hallucinating gas of some sort." "Stark? I thought Parker was so far up his ass that you couldn't see his feet anymore." said Human Torch. "Well, now he's on our team, Storm!" said Punisher. "Wait. What?" said Falcon, "Since when are you on our side?" "Since they started enlisting known criminals." said Punisher. "Am I the only one laughing at the irony here?" said Iron Fist. "Who do you think been running around town in a ski mask and covering your asses for the last couple weeks?" said Punisher, "The way I see it, you losers need all the help you can get." "That's great," said Human Torch, "Why don't you call up Mark Twain and see if he's available too?" "Because twain never had enough training to get you in the Baxter Building." said Punisher. "Please don't tell me He's actually joining us, Rogers?" said Luke Cage. "It's your call, Cap," said Falcon, "Do we leave him for the authorities or do we let him in?" "Quiet, Wilson," said cap, "I'm thinking." then, in a room, a figure takes out a phone and calls Tony Stark. Meanwhile, somewhere in the part of town called Hell's Kitchen, SHIELD soldiers have kidnapped Daredevil with She-Hulk and Reed Richards on the sidelines. "This is awful. The public's behind us, the government is behind us, crime is at a all-time low," said Reed, "Why are our people the only ones causing the problems, Jen?" "I wish we never got involved. Do you ever stop to think how much easier things would be if we didn't make that Thor cyborg?" said Reed, "If we did not have this big battle planned with all those Lunatics?" "Hank wouldn't be taking anti-depressants and Sue would have never left," said Reed. "Maybe not. But the public would have made SHIELD take down every freaking Hero in America," said She Hulk, "Everyone was sick of Teenagers blowing up the city, Reed. You guys gave us all a future."

Then, at Ravencroft Institute, Tony Stark walks with Daredevil and Shield agents towards a portal. "You have to understand why we are doing this Murdock," said Tony, "We don't take any pleasure in hunting down our friends. We are backing these reforms because the only option is a big ban on superheroes and No one wants that right?" "The gateway is online sir!" said a Shield agent at a console. "Our idea is fifty teams of superheroes in every state, each one registered and accountable to the taxpayer," said Stark, "It's the next stage in superhuman evolution: a federal force from coast to coast." "We've been working on this for weeks, creating new heroes and revamping anyone who wants to join our side," said Tony, "Naturally, You'll be on the top of our list if you were interested. You can even have your own team. No one wants to put you in jail." "So, what do you say Matt?" asked Tony, "Can we talk?" "Actually sir, he barely said anything when we brought him in, Mister Stark," said one of the agents, "But, we found this silver dollar under his tongue." "He said he was saving it for you." said the other agent. "A silver dollar?" said a confused Tony Stark, "I don't understand this." "Guess that's thirty one pieces of silver you got now, huh?" said Daredevil with a smirk, "Sleep well, Judas."

 _ **Announcement: since I will be focused on this story due to me bringing it back, I will delay Spider-Verse until I'm done with this story. So, Just hang in there Spider-Man fans and just enjoy this one for now!**_

 _ **Next: Final Battle Part 1**_

 _ **TheAmazingWebWarrior**_


End file.
